Eyes open at last
by Purple-Pebbles
Summary: Sirius/Lily . One-shot . It's about Sirius and his feelings for Lily. What will Lily do when she finds out? R&R pls


**I see with eyes wide open, at last**

**A Sirius/Lily one-shot**

**Rated M**

**I owe nothing! Sad I know :'(**

* * *

I wondered all this time why .. I didn't get why it hurt so much , thinking about them together , how irritating it was for me to hear him talking on and on about how he wants her. Now Seeing her here curled up in a chair the flames reflecting her soft features making any man sigh at the beauty I knew why. It was shoved into my face what was obvious all this time around . I Sirius Black was in Love with Lily Evans.

I don't know when this all started but .. now that I realized what it was nagging me, curling at the pit of my stomach I can't recall a day I didn't feel like this.

I was so wrapped up in my musings that I didn't notice the red haded beauty stir , stretch like a cat , if I did I would have admired her curves and how they stretched , I didn't notice her look up only to see me staring at her or rather at her direction

"Black?" she questioned and that is when I looked eyes with her. Oh how I became to love those eyes , so green you could see them from across the room so bright they were. I could see the curiosity in them and confusion "Black!" I shock my head

"Ya?"

"what are you doing staring at me like you just realized pranks were allowed at school?" she asked humored , I was pleased that I could make her smile , her smile that was never really directed to me but now in this minuet it was and cheesy at it sounded I felt complete.

"Oh I think I rather look like I want to snog the living daylights out of you" her eyes went wide and mine did to as I realized what I said aloud.

"Wh-hat?" she shuttered?" this was not good … what to do , Black get a grip this is Evans!

"well emm .. Lil- I mean Evans I .. did- sorry" and was an idiot and idiot that couldn't even look at her in the eye like a true man she deserved , but rather at my shoes ' I need to clean them' I thought that is when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

Closing my eyes to savior the feeling that shot through me at her touch. I knew it was her, not only because she was the only one in the room but because I could feel her, smell her, sens her even and it was driving me mad. It was driving me mad that I was so aware of her and the thought of her not feeling even the ounce I felt for her just made it all the much harder when I knew she would not touch me again .

"Sirius?" she asked softly, so softly that I thought I must have imagined it, imagined how wonderful it felt to hear her say my name in such a manner. "Sirius did you mean it?" she asked me again when I didn't answer she pulled at my tie that I still had to take of , so that I was eye level with her. At first I avoided looking at her but her eyes drew me in like a force , a force I couldn't resist. "Did you mean it?" she asked more forcefully this time

"Yes I did" I nodded and looked her dead in the eye. I wanted to know what she felt and even if it was going to kill me when I did I just had to find out. What I saw there was not the loathing I thought I'd find but instead there was something resembling love and affection was it possible?

"Good so now I can do this" and with that she pulled me into a kiss

I won't say that I felt fireworks no , this was so much better. I felt her sigh as she leaned into me , I felt her hands go up, snaking there way around my neck and into my hair. Bliss that is what I felt with her in my arms , bliss that I knew I didn't deserve but I couldn't stop , for the life of me I didn't have the strength to , not when I could feel her heat as she ground her hips into mine and surly not when she bit my lower lip making me gasp and ground my hips back into her.

"Merlin Evans!" I whispered huskily into her ear when we broke of for much needed air but my lips needed to touch her , craved her soft skin under them. As I found a sensitive spot of hers just under her ear she let out a loud moan and sigh

"Si-irius" she mumbled into my ear making me shiver and grow harder.

I wasn't ashamed of it. I wanted her to know what she made me feel. She gasped as she felt my growing erection against her thigh, making her hips buck and ground into mine.

"Do you even know how long I've wanted this" she whispered and I was shocked by the amount of lust laced with her sweet voice.

"No but I know how long I have wanted this" I whispered back at her.

'Go-ood Sir! You are making me so wet" she muttered "I'm all hot and wet" she licked my lips down my jaw to my neck.

"Sirius! –" she let out a breathy moan "Sirius!" it was getting lauder "Padfoot, wake the fuck up!" that is when I was startled out of my dream .

Looking around I noticed that class was filling out together with the main character of my rather 'interesting' dream. I groaned this was not happening to me!

"So had a pleasant dream did you?" asked a smirking James.

"Piss off Prongs!" I muttered darkly.

"Well someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed" muttered Moony

"Nope" he said popping the 'p' "it's more like because he was alone in it" he said smirking.

"Oh because you are any better pining after someone that you will never have a chance with" I spat. I new it was harsh but I was confused and I new that I wasn't off any better. Without looking at my best mate I went out and ran ran to my solitude.

* * *

_**So there it is hope you liked it :]**_

_**This is only a one/shot but if anyone wants more I just might consider it just review and tell me .**_

_**And please just tell me what you thought about it in general kay ? No flames PLS this was my first Sirius/Lily fiction after all**_


End file.
